


【鸣佐】坠向空中

by Lingfengwu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 展翼

#Dom鸣╳Sub佐。BDSM中的DS，请与SM加以区分。  
#Dom/Sub（支配/服从）。  
#Hurt/Comfort（伤害/治愈）（本文为双向治愈，因为两个人都很惨。尤其是佐助，身心都惨。）  
#现代架空paro。  
#可能过程有点虐，过去有点黑暗，但结局绝对是HE。  
#分级：成人级。

——————

一些可以提前透露的设定：  
故事开篇鸣人25岁，佐助23岁。两人小时候是同一届学生，鸣人晚上一年，佐助早上一年。之所以设定了年龄差是因为这篇里的鸣人比佐助要成熟得多，两个人的经历很不一样。

>>>>>>  
Chapter 01. 展翼

“嗡——嗡——”持续的振动声吵醒了鸣人。鸣人拿起手机一看，是木叶丸那小子打来的。

“你最好真的有什么事。”鸣人有些不耐烦地说道，意识还有些不太清醒。这会儿天还没亮，鸣人已经很久没有起早床了。

“Boss！”手机那端传来木叶丸焦急慌乱的声音，话都说不利索，“宇……宇智波佐助他——”

“他怎么了！”鸣人猛地清醒过来，右手死力地攥着手机，几乎要把这脆弱的电子品给捏碎。

“他……找到宇智波佐助的行踪了！”

“在哪！”这么多年都没有他的行踪，这次……

“就在木叶！”木叶丸信誓旦旦地说道。“就在木叶，路上的监控清楚地拍到了他的身影。就是他，绝对不会有错。”

鸣人的心忽然剧烈地跳动起来。冷静……冷静！这次千万不能错过他。

“把能调动的人都调出来，一定要把佐助带回来。吩咐所有人，绝对不能伤害到他，更不能危及他的性命。”鸣人快速地穿好衣服，戴上无线耳机。“时刻保持联络。告诉我佐助在哪，我这就去找他。”

“樱花路……往秋水路去了。他跑得太快了！Boss你看到他了吗？”

耳机里木叶丸时刻报备着佐助的行踪，鸣人开着车东转西转，就是追不上他，甚至连个人影都没见着。

“没有！”鸣人焦急地问道，“他到底是要去哪？你派出去的人干什么吃的，赶紧把他拦住！这次要是抓不住他我谁都饶不了！”

凌晨昏暗的天空下，街上的路灯一盏又一盏，来来往往的车辆在路上各自奔波。路灯灭了，天亮了，太阳即将升起，鸣人还是没有追上佐助。

“我也不知道他要去哪，他的路线太凌乱了，基本上就是在乱跑。Boss！他的情况看起来似乎不是很好，一个劲儿地疯跑。据说最近这几天有晓的成员来了我们木叶，不知道跟那有没有关系。你要是追上了他千万记得防身！”

“别废话，他现在跑到哪了？”鸣人无心想其它事，满脑子只有佐助。秋水路，到了。他没有看到佐助。

“他又往春雨路转了！红灯，他径直闯过去了！就在你的前方。他的目标是……猿飞大厦！他进去了，Boss！他顺走了别人的门禁卡。猿飞大厦的监控我们无法轻易调取，我们可以联系……”

“别管后果，搞快点！”鸣人冲他吼道。猿飞大厦……他去那里做什么？

他等不及了！鸣人加快了速度，又闯了一个红灯。他把车径直开到猿飞大厦门前，就要往里闯。保安拦下了他。

“这位先生，您不能——”

“你不知道我是谁？”鸣人打断保安的话，压着怒气斜睨他。整个木叶，还没有不知道他漩涡鸣人长什么样子。

“可是……”保安露出一副为难的样子。

鸣人不去管他，径直闯了进去。他的强闯触发了警报，无数的安保人员向他涌来。鸣人随意地撂倒几人，电梯，电梯……鸣人来过这里，多少记得电梯的位置。木叶丸告诉他佐助去了顶层。他去那里做什么？

由于鸣人没有这里的ID卡，所以他强行按下顶层按钮时再次触发了警报。后果什么的，再说吧。现在佐助才是最重要的。他比佐助晚进来了好一会儿，电梯内部的电子荧幕上红色的数字在不断地跳动，中途有人想进来也被他生生拦下。

佐助……他究竟想做什么？

61、62、63……71、72、73……鸣人缓缓地深呼吸，联络早就被他关掉了，现在耳边只有机器运转的低鸣……

佐助……11年了……我还能再见到你吗？

“叮——”地一声，电梯门开了，鸣人已经到达了顶层。他该庆幸现在是早晨，很多人还没来上班。顶层静悄悄的，一个人都没有。看来他们是不敢拦自己。在木叶还没有人敢在莫名其妙的情况下跟他作对。毕竟亡命徒发起疯来连命都可以不要。

走廊的尽头是一段楼梯，昏暗的光线下几乎什么都看不清，只有从外面透进来的一道光线照亮了它原本的样子。鸣人一步一步地往上走，轻轻地推开那扇门。全木叶最高的建筑，猿飞家族的产业，无数木叶人的未来，他的未来……

风，轻轻地吹着佐助的脸颊。它以为的温柔，却给佐助带来了更多的寒冷。远处天空铺满了绚烂绮丽的朝霞，红澄澄地染红了半边的天空。大半个太阳自钢铁丛林中半遮半掩地露出脸来，初升的太阳烘不干他全身的湿冷。

好冷啊……怎么会这么冷呢？明明是春夏之际，他却觉得自己的身体仿佛要冻成寒冰。他跑了那么久，身上的水还没干，还在滴滴答答地往下落。水，是冷的……是热的……是粘稠的……红得刺目，腥得刺鼻。

天，好蓝啊……木叶的天空永远都是那么的澄澈、干净、蔚蓝。真是个适合居住的地方，四季如春。整个木叶都在他的视线之下，他却不想看，不愿去看。他只想抬头，抬头看那片天空，看天空中飞过的那只鸟儿。

我终于……可以自由地飞了。飞到高高的天空中，再也不回来了。如果我的翅膀还在，那我要尽全力地去飞。就算它是残缺的、破碎的，那也要飞。鸟儿生来就是属于天空的，它不属于大地。

就这样吧。就到这里吧。佐助闭上双眼。已经没有什么可留恋的了。已经没有什么……

金色……一抹耀眼的金色……无法忽视的金色……冲破了层层黑暗，强势地出现在他的脑海里。那是什么？是什么？

佐助来不及细想，他的身体已经向后倒去，如同一只濒死的囚笼之鸟，拼尽全力展开自己的双翼。风灌进了他的衬衫，那些沉重湿冷的布料终于不再紧紧贴着他了。他感到自己的身体是那样的轻盈，轻得可以在这广袤的天地间永不停歇地飘荡。

让他飞吧。飞向深渊。飞向天空。飞向他的自由。他应该是快乐的。他的眼睛没有泪水。心死了，也就不会流泪了。只是那抹金色，究竟是……

“Sasuke——！！！”

谁！谁在叫他？佐助猛地睁开眼，发现上方是一抹熟悉的金色。蔚蓝的双眸，独一无二的六道胡须，熟悉的声音与面孔。是鸣人啊……难道这是他临死前的幻想吗？

不，不是幻想。

佐助转头看了眼下方，原来这栋楼是这么的高，从下往上看和从上往下看完全不一样。掉下去绝对不会有任何机会的吧。人群涌动，车来车往。真是渺小，世间的欢闹怎会缺他一人。

佐助开始挣扎，用力挣脱鸣人的手。他为什么要抓住自己，为什么要阻拦自己？难道他不知道这对他来说是他的解脱吗？鸣人什么都不知道……他什么都不知道！

“放开我！”佐助剧烈地挣扎着，他的手好痛，鸣人抓得太紧了。万一鸣人也掉下去怎么办？难道他不会害怕吗？他为什么要救自己？

“放开我！”一股更加深刻的绝望涌上佐助的心头。他不要……不要再回去了！绝对不要再回去了！

“你要是再挣扎我就跟你一起掉下去！”鸣人冲他大吼着，右臂传来阵阵的剧痛。他的右手抓着佐助的手腕，左手半只手抓着天台，两个人如同被一根绳子穿起来的蚂蚱般吊在空中。旧日的伤口撕裂着他的神经，痛得他几乎抓不住。而佐助的挣扎更是雪上加霜。他怎么能、怎么能停在这种地方！

鸣人使出最后的全力，一把捞起佐助。佐助没有再挣扎，顺着他的力道攀上了天台的边缘。鸣人一个翻身利落地跳上楼顶，把佐助拉了上来。还好他的身手还在，他的力量还在。不然今天他就得和佐助一起葬身于此。

“为什么！”鸣人狠狠地给了佐助一拳。佐助侧过头去，黑色的头发凌乱地散在地上，眼神中没有一丝光亮。

鸣人注意到他的脸上流了一些血，都是些细小的伤痕。佐助白皙的脖子上有被人掐过的痕迹，红得格外显眼。他的衣衫凌乱，被匕首划破了几道。淋过的水再多，也掩盖不了身上那股浓浓的血腥味。是别人的血。

“这个世界，咳……已经没有什么值得留恋的了。”佐助无波无澜地说道，心如死灰。

已经没有什么值得留恋的了……鸣人知道了，佐助成功了，他杀死了他的哥哥。

“那我呢？我又算什么？”鸣人死死地抓住佐助的肩膀，绝望而愤怒地质问他，“你知不知道我这些年一直在找你！为什么总是躲着我？你死了，我要怎么办？你有想过我吗！”

“放过我吧……”在他的所有情绪前佐助的平静就像一把尖锐的刺刀，狠狠地刺进他的心脏。“我不想活了。”

“你不想活了！”鸣人一拳砸向佐助脸旁的地面，双目赤红。“你说你不想活了！你知道我有多么努力地活下来吗？你知道我付出了什么、牺牲了什么才能活到今天吗？你现在告诉我你不想活了！既然如此，那你当初又为什么要救下我，让我一个人活在这世上？你要死干脆就先杀了我好了！”

“……”

“我不允许你死，你听到没有！我要你活着，哪怕是为了我。为了我，佐助，为了我活下去……”

太阳终于完整的出现在天空中，金色的光芒洒向大地。今天又是一个好天气。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

#开头的歌是《Break the Cycle》，演唱者是：You+Me。  
#3100字。

>>>>>>  
Chapter 02. 锁链

“——Tell me the words you long to hear，  
——And I'll sing them loud and clear，  
——Let me heal the wounds you've held on to for all these years，  
——Break the cycle，  
——Break the chains，  
——'Cause love is louder than all your pain  
——……”

车载音乐舒缓的古典乐不知何时换成了流行乐，男女声默契的合唱轻轻地飘进佐助的脑海。天已经完全亮了，亮白的太阳明晃晃地挂在天上，散发着温暖又灼人的光。

佐助身上的水和灰尘弄脏了干净的副驾驶座。他一言不发，目光静静地看着前方，看那些来来往往的车辆与不断后退的高楼大厦，也看那些行色匆匆的路人。鸣笛声和吵闹的人声纷至沓来，寂静的城市终于醒了过来。

佐助被鸣人带着走进了一栋私人小别墅。简洁利落的装修风格，却很有生活的痕迹。鸣人将他带到一个房间，让他先洗个澡，如果累了就休息一会儿。热水一股脑地喷洒在身体上时，佐助才终于有了还活着的实感。

他仰起头，任由温热的水流从头顶流遍全身，让这具冻了太久的身体逐渐放松下来。佐助闭着眼，脑海中怎么也抹不去那抹金色。

当人们劳累了一天后，一个温暖舒适的热水澡往往会让人感到放松、惬意。佐助喜欢洗热水澡。每当热水包裹着他的全身时，他都能感到自己正在被洗涤。所有的污秽、肮脏、血腥、与绝望，似乎都能被暂时冲刷殆尽。

佐助光着身子钻进被窝，将自己裹得严严实实。被子是软的，床是实的。他还在大地上，他没能飞起来。

“醒了？”

佐助转了个身，这一觉睡得极不安稳。梦中有他与那人厮杀的场景，如此的细致入微，血腥味儿呛得佐助生理性想吐。梦中还有他与鸣人一同掉下去的场景，鸣人死死地抱着他，怎么也不肯松开。梦中还有那无数个浓稠的夜晚、他和鸣人的小时候、他的训练、他的任务，鲜血、刀枪、一条又一条的人命，药物、精神、崩溃、绝望……命运的双手怎么也不肯放过他，无论如何都要把他拉向无尽的深渊……

佐助睁开眼时，一眼就看到对面的鸣人。他那头天生的金发还是一如既往的张扬。只是剪得很短，显得他更加的成熟。和小时候很不一样。鸣人合上桌上的笔记本，从沙发上起身，沉着步子走到床边，在床沿上坐下。

“感觉怎么样？要不要吃点东西？”鸣人深蓝的眸子一转不转地看着他，他的眼神让佐助不自觉地想要逃避。

现在是下午，应该快到黄昏，柔和的太阳光线透过巨大的落地窗照射进来，只是看着就觉得暖烘烘的。佐助环视了一周，仔细察看周围的环境。这里显然是一间卧室，到处都是生活的气息。但是太简洁了，除了一些必要的家具和具有艺术性的装饰品，几乎可以说是空荡荡的。佐助很难想象这会是鸣人的风格。

鸣人像是知道他在想什么，他捕捉到佐助乱窜的眼神，温声道，“这里是我的家。准确来说，这里是我的卧室，你现在睡的是我的床。”

鸣人的床……佐助突然毫无预兆地掀开被子，发现自己全身上下什么都没穿。身体没有任何感觉，没被攻击，没被触摸，没被……对了，之前是他自己洗完澡在这张床上休息的，当时鸣人并没有在房间内。佐助低头看着自己伸开的双手，白净的手上什么都没有，干干净净。他还活着。可这双手却沾满了污秽，无论如何都无法洗净，永远都无法洗净……永远都……

“佐助。”鸣人忽然抓住了佐助的手腕，他的左手手腕那里还有一圈明显的红痕，是之前在楼顶鸣人抓他的手留下的。鸣人看他情绪还有些不稳定，便想着转移他的思绪。“你如果饿了的话，厨房里有——”

“我什么都不想吃。”佐助握起双手，低头盯着它们。

鸣人暗自攥紧了拳。刚刚木叶丸传来消息，宇智波鼬死了，就在今天凌晨，佐助从小一个人住的房子里。佐助杀了他，用水冲洗自己身上的血腥味，在太阳升起前在木叶疯狂地乱跑。太阳升起时，他登上了猿飞大厦的楼顶，打算从那里跳下去，了结此生。还好鸣人及时发现了他的踪迹，这么多年的寻找只为这一刻。所以说，佐助究竟为什么要为这种人放弃自己的生命！他究竟哪里值得！为什么复了仇他却选择去死？佐助这些年都经历了什么？

鸣人想问，他问不出口。佐助的情绪依旧很低，看上去完全没有死里逃生的庆幸。他还是不想继续活下去，也许他深深地恨着自己，恨自己救下了他。

……

“把衣服穿上，跟我来。”鸣人丢给佐助一件衬衫，看着他穿上。卧室在二楼，而他们要去的房间，就在二楼走廊的尽头，鸣人偶尔的兴趣爱好。

“去浴室把自己清洗干净……里里外外。”鸣人抬眼看着佐助，眼神幽深而沉静，所有情绪都被他完美地敛了起来。“如果你需要帮助的话也可以叫我。”

佐助站在鸣人面前，他的身上就穿了一件鸣人的衬衫，半遮不掩地覆盖着下身，两条光溜溜的大长腿暴露在空气中，浑身上下充满了不安。鸣人告诉他让他做他的狗。佐助想过很多种，手下、搭档、棋子，甚至死士，但他没想到鸣人口中的狗居然是宠物狗，一个可以任其玩弄的泄欲工具，他的性奴！这样的鸣人和那些人又有什么区别？这样就算是为他活着了吗？那他为什么还要救下自己？自己和那些无数的宠物狗有什么区别？难道只为了一时好玩吗！

佐助站着没有动，心底蔓延起满溢的失望。原来鸣人想要的不过也是他的身体而已……他看到房间里摆放的那些工具就明白了。果然鸣人并没有什么不同。他究竟在期待什么……

“你要是不愿意的话我不会强迫你。”鸣人坐在椅子上一动不动，缓慢而沉稳地说道。他的声音听起来如此平静，仿佛只是在阐述，可他全身上下散发出的气场几乎要把佐助淹没。鸣人深蓝的眸子看向他，那里面迸发的是他极力压抑的炙热的占有欲，几乎要烧遍佐助的全身。鸣人一字一句地说道，“但我希望我可以成为你的主人，佐助。我希望你能完完全全地依赖我，把你的一切都交给我。我要你向我奉献出你唯一的一颗心，我要它只为我一个人跳动。我要你为我而活。”

鸣人的话语一个字一个字地跳进佐助的心里，猛烈地撞击着他的胸腔。鸣人的神情如此认真，和11年前几乎一模一样。佐助几乎要立刻跪在鸣人面前，叫着他主人。这样有什么不好呢？只为了一个人活着，被他保护，被他笼罩，被他关爱。再也没有那些糟糕的命运！什么都不去想……什么都不去在意……让那些过去永远地成为过去，让他的存在不再没有理由……

鸣人的目光灼灼地盯着他，没有一丝悠闲玩闹的样子。他也是期待的吗？期待着自己……如果这个人是鸣人的话，也不是不可以。佐助想道。就当是给自己最后一次机会。

佐助回望着他，点头，缓缓地走向浴室。

“把衣服脱了。第一条规则就是在这间房间里你不能穿任何衣服，除非有我的允许。”

佐助出来时还穿着刚刚的那件衬衫。他的头发还有些潮湿，身上偶尔滴着一些圆润的小水珠，热水将他的皮肤熏的红润润的。而鸣人依旧坐在那张椅子上，不知何时换了一套衣服。是一套纯黑色的西装，一身行头穿得一丝不苟，看上去既禁欲又冰冷。他的手里没有任何东西，全身上下只有黑白两色，而他的金发无论何时都是那么耀眼。

佐助在他的注视下将衬衫脱了下来。他一颗扣子一颗扣子地解，动作慢得仿佛在勾引看他的人。他的皮肤很白，似霜赛雪，如一块冷冷的白玉。鸣人大致看了几眼，和自己不同，佐助身上几乎没有什么明显的伤痕。虽然看着是有些瘦，不过肌肉还是有的，属于比较秀美的那种，看来是依靠敏捷和速度的类型。

佐助光着身子有些不自在，想动又不好意思动，脸上扭捏着。他比小时候长得愈发好看了，简直从一个小美人胚子长成了一个清泠泠的大美人。鸣人记得小时候对他说过长大后要娶他做老婆，佐助当时还哭着说不要，鸣人又是一阵好哄。当时的话不是玩闹，现在的心也是真心。

“从今以后我就是你唯一的Dom，而你就是我唯一的Sub。就当它是契约，只有双方都同意才能进行游戏或永远解除关系。”鸣人看着佐助的眼睛缓缓地说道，“这必须要你自己愿意。游戏期间我要你全心全意地信任我，把一切都交给我。而其它时候我不会干涉你的个人行动。”

“你要叫我主人，而你是一只乖狗狗。在我面前你可以舍弃一切，什么都不去想。你的身体和你的心都由我来支配，我就是你的一切。规则我会在过程中慢慢教你。”

“那么，如果你同意的话，佐助，现在就在我的面前跪下来，向你的主人献上你忠诚的一吻。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

#推歌：《Prayer X》——King Gnu。  
#因为鸣人现在是开赌场的，所以开头用了扑克牌中的King和Queen的概念。  
#6700字

>>>>>>  
Chapter 03. 契约

“主人。”佐助毫无芥蒂地跪了下来，四肢着地做出趴伏的姿势。他垂着头，全身赤裸，如同一个虔诚的殉教者。地板是上好的光滑的木头，佐助微微抬头，仰望他高高在上的神。

鸣人倏地站了起来，眼神复杂地看着跪在他面前的佐助。仅仅不到一天，佐助就成为了他的Sub，在他身下臣服。而他等这一刻已经等了好多年。

曾经有无数人臣服于鸣人，臣服于他的实力，他的强大，他的人格魅力，甚至是对他的恐惧。但这世上再也没有一个人的臣服能比佐助更让鸣人感到颤栗！如果说鸣人的王国只能有一人，那他只要有佐助就已足矣。

鸣人要的不仅仅是统治与控制。佐助是不一样的，他和全天下的所有人都不一样。如果说其他人是鸣人的臣民，那佐助就是他的王后。一个忠贞不渝的国王一生只能有一个王后，任何人都无法替代。

“我的规矩不多，我会慢慢地告诉你，并且希望每一条你都能牢牢记住。”鸣人说着，走向角一旁的柜子。他在翻找什么，佐助没有去看。

“第一，你要叫我主人。你是我的乖狗狗，没有我的允许不能站起来，只能跪着或者趴着。我问你的每一句话你都要回答，并且要在最后加上主人的称呼。”

鸣人走了回来，皮鞋踩在地板上嗒嗒作响，在空旷寂静的房间里回荡。

“抬起头来。”鸣人命令道。佐助抬起头，优美的颈项如同高贵美丽的白天鹅，纤细又脆弱。

他手里拿的是一个项圈。

鸣人在佐助面前蹲下来，反复把玩着手中的物件，又似在展示给佐助看。项圈是普通的黑色皮制项圈，正中间嵌着一个金属牌，上面刻了两行小字。

Name:佐助。  
Master:漩涡。

“喜欢吗？”鸣人开口问道。

佐助敛着眉，垂下眼睛，回道，“是的，主人。”

一旦戴上这个项圈，他就彻底是鸣人的宠物狗了。也许Sub是不一样的吧……但是性与爱又有什么关系呢？

佐助感受着鸣人温暖的手在他颈后为他戴上项圈，粗糙的皮革摩挲着细嫩的皮肤。项圈没有链子，他是自己跳进牢笼中的。虽然这鸟笼没有关门，但他是否会再次窒息其中？

鸣人坐回椅子上，满意地看着自己的Sub。佐助比想象中的要乖一些，他本以为他会多少反抗一下的。“首先，”鸣人俯视着跪伏在地上的佐助，开口道，“我要你自慰给我看。”在自己的Dom面前舍弃所有的尊严与羞涩是第一步。Sub必须要适应完全地打开自己。

自慰……？佐助有些茫然地眨了眨眼，他并不是很习惯做这个。但既然是主人的要求，他就必须服从。“是的，主人。”佐助低声开口。

首先，直起上身，打开双腿，不经常触碰的部位还软软地垂着，看上去温顺无害。佐助抬头看了眼鸣人面无表情的脸，深吸一口气，将自己的右手伸到了两腿之间。

该怎么做呢……？佐助回想着服侍别人的场景，首先用手握住软软的性器，轻轻地揉弄它，握着它上下撸动摩擦。佐助的阴茎很干净，和他的皮肤一样透着粉嫩的白，体毛也被剃得一干二净。佐助揉弄了好一会儿，依旧没有硬起来。比起自己，他更习惯别人对他的照顾。

佐助抬头看了眼鸣人，他会不会对自己失望？会不会觉得他不好调教？可他一向都是很乖的，他往往能得到很多很多的夸奖。佐助将腿打得更开了些，让鸣人能够看得更加清楚。他伸出空闲的左手，先用湿热的舌头舔了几圈，接着揉弄着胸前的乳头。小巧可爱的乳头经过口水的润泽和爱抚很快就硬挺了起来，变得充血艳红。佐助想象着那是鸣人的手，爱抚他，照顾他，在他身上不舍的流连……佐助忍不住低吟一声，婉转的呻吟听起来千娇百媚，一声浪过一声。

他的性器也硬了起来，果然漂亮的人全身上下都是好看的。佐助慢慢地进入了状态，他闭着眼睛，尽情地抚摸自己。持续不断的呻吟从他口中泄出来，听得人骨头都要苏掉。然而鸣人的脸色却越来越差。

出不来……射不出来……佐助的眼睛里噙满了泪水，手上动作不断，却始终无法到达高潮。他已经很努力地触摸自己了，就差……就差……佐助不自觉地扭动着臀部。后面感觉如此的空虚，好想要什么东西插进来，狠狠地操干他。这样他就会很快射出来了。如果是……是……匆忙间佐助看到了鸣人被西装包裹着的胯下。如果是主人的……如果主人愿意进入他……

佐助光是想想就止不住地颤栗，全身散发着一层薄红的灼热。他难耐地扭动着身体，手指不受控地逐渐向后。之前在浴室里他已经彻底清洗好自己了，还做了个简单的扩张。这下子手指轻易地就伸了进去，肠肉立刻敏感地绞紧了他自己的手指，又紧又热。佐助摸索着找到自己的敏感点，在那附近反复地按揉。快感一阵又一阵地逼近他的四肢百骸，佐助尽力地张开臀部，手臂从背后绕过去玩弄自己的后穴。他做得很尽兴，闭着眼感受自己的手指，纤细的脖颈伸长着，泪水悄悄地跑出来沾湿了他浓密的睫毛。就这样……就这样……

“够了！”

鸣人的声音突然从佐助的上方传来，在此时的场景显得格外的突兀。佐助猛地睁开双眼，一眼就看到鸣人满面怒容，蔚蓝的眸子里盛满了怒火。

他……惹主人生气了？

佐助茫然地抽出手指，因这愤怒的一声整个身体的火都冷了下来。他哪里做得不好，让主人感到不满？

鸣人看他一脸婊子的单纯无辜样子，心中怒火更盛。他知道他不该这样，这不是一个合格的Dom该有的行为。但他忍不住……他怎么能忍得住？

鸣人起身走到佐助身后，硬梆梆的皮鞋踢到佐助白嫩柔软的屁股上，让他一下子趴倒在地。鸣人微微皱着眉，他应该没用多大力度的。

“给我在地上趴好，你这只淫荡的母狗！”鸣人转身去拿了一个假阴茎和一管润滑剂，在佐助身后蹲了下来。

“把屁股抬高。”鸣人命令道，佐助依言照做。他还是不明白自己做错了什么。他没有错，鸣人想，是自己的错。一面对佐助他就会失去所有的理智。

鸣人将润滑剂倒在佐助的臀缝中，用手指沾着润滑剂玩弄佐助嫣红的穴口。手指轻易地就伸了进去，佐助的内里湿湿滑滑的，火热地包裹着他。还不是现在……鸣人喘了口气，还得再等等。

随着鸣人的动作，佐助开始迎合讨好地扭动着身体。白嫩的腰与臀在他眼下晃来晃去，有意无意地勾引他。再这样下去他现在就要狠狠地操进去，让这个不知天高地厚的小混蛋知道他的厉害。鸣人没有操进去，操进去的是一根毫无温度的假阴茎。

“疼！鸣人……”佐助低喘出声，那东西太大了，鸣人又没有好好地为他扩张。

“叫我主人。”鸣人惩罚性地将粗长的玩具全部推了进去，佐助的喉间泄出一声闷哼。鸣人拿起遥控器，开了最低的一档，被紧紧包裹着的玩具开始在紧致的穴肉里微微地震动起来。

佐助的下体还硬着，一直都没有射。浅浅的快感一波又一波地冲击着他，让他欲罢不能。这太磨人了。

“接下来，我要确定你的疼痛分级。”鸣人说着，又走远了去拿什么。不同的人对疼痛的敏感度不同，制定的疼痛等级也就不同。Dom并不是单方面的施虐，Sub也能在疼痛中得到快感与安心。

鸣人从架子上取下了一条细长的鞭子，鞭子的末尾分成三串，漆黑暗沉的色泽让它看起来很有杀伤力。佐助垂着头，当鸣人走过来时，他一眼就看到了垂下来的鞭尾。佐助慌忙抬头一看，果然！

他漆黑如玉的眼睛瞬间散发出浓浓的不安与恐惧，身体不受控制地微微颤抖着，双手抱紧自己的肩膀。“不要打我！”佐助的声音染上了哭腔，浑身上下写满了抗拒。他似乎想起了什么，眼泪啪嗒嗒地掉了下来。

他在害怕。

“我知道错了，主人！”佐助抓住了鸣人的裤脚，流着泪抬头看他，“我会乖乖的，主人要我做什么我就做什么。主人不要打佐助好不好？佐助知道错了……”佐助抽泣着，精神有些恍惚。

鸣人深深地皱着眉，一边狠狠地唾弃自己的没用，自责于自己当初没能保护好佐助，让他在自己眼前被人带走；一边又止不住地心疼，当初的佐助明明是那么的骄傲，让他示个弱比让他上天还难。他这些年究竟经历了什么？

大蛇丸！你究竟对佐助做了什么……鸣人狠狠地攥紧了拳头。他绝对不会放过他！

“佐助……”鸣人赶紧扔了鞭子，蹲下身来抱紧了他。“你什么都没有做错，都是我不好……”

佐助在他怀中止不住地啜泣，鸣人安抚性地抚摸他赤裸的后背，佐助的身上并没有什么明显的伤痕。鞭子不同于刀枪，很难留下痕迹。

“主人……”佐助在他怀里哭了一会儿，渐渐稳住了情绪。他茫然地叫着鸣人，全心全意地依赖着他。鸣人几乎想立刻就结束这个游戏，把佐助狠狠地揉进他的怀里，把他关在自己的笼子里，除了他谁也无法见到他、伤害到他。佐助只能是他一个人的！

“别担心，佐助。”鸣人抚摸着佐助湿润的脸，轻轻拭去他的泪水。鸣人放低了声音，温柔地说道，“我是你的主人，我怎么会伤害你呢？我要做的就是保护你、照顾你，让你感到安心和快乐。”

“疼痛所带来的并不一定只有痛苦，适当的疼痛会给你带来快感与满足。疼痛也是惩罚与奖励的重要手段。鞭子是我会常用到的工具，这次我不会把它用到你身上，但我希望下次你能够接受它。”

“我是你的主人，佐助。”鸣人温柔地看着佐助的眼睛，让他感受到自己的心意。“你能相信我吗？”

“……”佐助静静地看着认真的鸣人，他的温暖让他感到安心，甚至可以驱散他所有的恐惧与痛苦。他的主人……他怎么会不相信他的主人呢……

于是佐助点了点头。

鸣人暗自松了口气，重新坐回了椅子。“你可以把它当作惩罚，就当是你之前自慰的失败。”鸣人示意佐助爬过来，让他趴在自己腿上。

“接下来我会打你的屁股，一共10下。我希望你能在每一下之后把它数出来，如果数错了我会从头再来。明白了吗？”

“明白了，主人。”佐助的声音依旧有些颤抖，他还是感到不安。

鸣人揉弄着佐助圆润挺翘的臀部，假阴茎还在他体内兢兢业业地震动。鸣人一想到佐助的屁股被别人享用过，这片丰满的臀肉也被别人像这样揉弄过，心里就止不住滋生出无数的黑暗想法。

把那些人通通杀掉！把佐助囚禁起来，让他每天都只能对着自己张开双腿，一边被操得浪叫不止一边叫着他主人。他要把佐助调教成最敏感最下贱的婊子，让他离了他的阴茎就活不下去。弄坏他，让他堕落，用自己的精液每天把他灌满，让他完完全全属于自己。

“啪——”地一声脆响，鸣人第一下用的力度有些大，佐助白嫩的臀肉上瞬间红了一大片，指痕清晰可见。佐助惊喘出声，忍不住夹紧了肠肉，火辣辣的痛感竟不可思议地转化成快感，如过电般和屁股里的那根东西一起折磨着他。

“1……”佐助扭了扭疼痛的臀部，带着哭腔报数。

鸣人自知打得疼了，心疼地揉了揉那片红痕，在佐助不注意的时候快速地打出了第二下，另一瓣完好的臀部也跟着红了起来，力度比第一下还要大。

“呜……主人！”佐助开始在他腿上挣扎，泪水不受控制地涌出，心里既委屈又难过。太疼了。

“别乱动！记得报数。”鸣人猝不及防地又打了佐助一下，原本通红的臀肉又生生挨下一掌，疼得佐助惊叫出声，连声音都是颤抖的。

“2！”佐助哭着报出数字，不理解主人为什么要这样对他。

鸣人没去纠正佐助的错误，又在另一瓣臀肉上打了一掌，通红的臀肉在他的巴掌下柔软地弹来弹去，像是红嫩的肉浪。佐助的屁股又圆又大，打起来很舒服，操起来一定更加舒服。

看佐助实在是疼得厉害，屁股上的红痕都充血了，他又止不住地哭，鸣人心里也有些疼，干脆速战速决，力度减小了不少。最后一个数报完，鸣人将他小心地放下来，佐助就抬着屁股跪趴在他腿上，小声地抽泣。

“好孩子……”鸣人竟然破天荒地有些后悔。疼痛本来就是游戏规则的一部分，他也不是个多情的人，不会到处去怜惜别人。只是佐助一疼他的心也跟着疼。既不想让他受半点委屈，又忍不住想对他施加更多疼痛。这种矛盾的心理一直折磨着他，让他想停又停不下来。

佐助总是能牵动着他的所有情绪，让他所有的理智一碰上他就消失得无影无踪。

鸣人轻柔地抚摸着佐助的头发，佐助的后颈，佐助的脸颊。他的动作安抚着他，同时也要夸赞他，“你做得很好，佐助。”

他不喜欢疼痛，甚至恐惧疼痛，逃避、害怕，他为此感到不安。但他却无意识地渴求疼痛。鸣人觉得佐助无法面对真实的自己，他在为自己寻找借口。

佐助射了出来，就在他打他屁股的时候。也许是假阴茎受到颤动的影响，也许是佐助对疼痛比较敏感，总之，他射了出来。

鸣人本想就此结束这一次，他还不想现在就和佐助结合。虽然他确实早就等不及了，这么多年在梦里不知道来来回回把佐助操了多少次，想了他多少次。每次自慰想的都是他，甚至有时候在操别人的时候心里想的也是他。他希望他们的第一次两个人都是最完美的状态，佐助能心甘情愿地渴求他，期待他。如果不是在这种调教游戏里，而是在柔软的床上那就更好了。佐助一边被他狠狠地操干一边叫他的名字，而不是叫他主人。

今天的情况无论哪方面都不符合，佐助的情绪还没调整过来，他还需要时间。鸣人愿意等他，无论多久他都可以等。

“主人……”佐助眼角还挂着泪，下巴在他胯间蹭来蹭去，摩挲着那早已苏醒的巨物。他望向鸣人的眼神充满了渴求，他想要，想要鸣人更多的疼爱。

没有人能在深爱的人求你操他的时候拒绝他，鸣人深深地呼吸一次，想着今天绝对不行。今天不是个好时机，佐助的情绪不好，身体情况也不好。他希望他和佐助之间的每一次都是性爱，而不仅仅是性。

但只是这种程度的话鸣人根本没有理由拒绝，他更不想拒绝。

“你知道该怎么做吧？”鸣人摸着佐助柔软的头发，问道。

“是的，主人。”

佐助跪在鸣人两腿之间，双手解开他的皮带，接着抬头看向鸣人，视线不转地用舌头解开扣子，拉开拉链，媚眼如丝，一颦一笑都撩拨着他。佐助先是用鼻子隔着内裤在那团硬挺上来来回回地磨蹭、嗅闻。属于鸣人个人的味道冲进他的鼻腔，男性强烈的荷尔蒙几乎让佐助腿软。事实上他觉得自己快要跪不住了，因为鸣人刚刚把遥控器推到了最大档，粗长的玩具阴茎模仿着人类的动作在他后穴里前前后后地抽插，同时还不忘剧烈地震动。佐助把双腿张开得很大，臀部高高翘着，跟着那东西的动作来回扭摆，同时用牙齿咬着拉下了鸣人的内裤。

硕大的硬挺一下子弹了出来，正好拍到佐助脸上。佐助只是看着这样的雄姿就忍不住心跳不止，脸颊倏地变得通红、热辣。

像是乖巧的猫咪一样，佐助用脸颊蹭着这根硬梆梆的物件，金色的体毛扎到他柔嫩的脸颊，又痒又疼。佐助抬眼看向鸣人，伸出自己湿红的小舌，在鸣人深沉的目光下从阴茎底部一下子舔到头部，红润的双唇慢慢张开，含住了圆润硕大的龟头。

他很会这个。鸣人察觉到了。佐助先是用舌头和口中的唾液润湿它的头部，接着一边吮吸一边小小的吞吐。鸣人的阴茎太大了，仅仅是头部进到佐助嘴里就已经很勉强。佐助却很有技巧地舔弄，小小的口腔仿佛洒满了蜜糖，简直比他任何一次都要美妙。但鸣人知道，佐助不喜欢吃甜食。

佐助的双唇是鲜艳娇嫩的玫瑰，时刻散发着醉人的香气。佐助的口腔是他温暖的避风港，是他的归宿。佐助的舌头是最锋利的武器，几乎要将他一击毙命，鸣人心甘情愿为他去死。

清亮的口水不受控制地从佐助嘴角流下来，弄脏了他的下巴。佐助一边有技巧地吞吐他的阴茎，一边用柔嫩的双手辅助撸动。从鸣人的角度往下看，佐助正不遗余力地讨好他，口里艰难地吞吃他巨大的阴茎，偶尔还会主动给他深喉，让鸣人想欺负他都找不到时机。而他那风骚的小屁股还不停地在他眼皮子底下扭来扭去，仿佛就等着身后的人将他操得不省人事。佐助跪在他身下，抬头看他，全身染上一层浅淡的薄红。

太淫荡了。怎么看都是经验丰富，很擅长讨好别人。怕是木叶最有名的娼妓都比不上他的风韵与技巧。

又是一个漫长的深喉，鸣人终于射了出来，粘稠的浊液全部射进佐助口腔里。佐助缓缓地吐出鸣人湿漉的阴茎，抬起头张开嘴巴，把自己的小舌伸出来，好让鸣人能够清楚地看到他射在佐助嘴里的精液。他做得如此熟练，这又狠狠地刺激着鸣人压不住的嫉妒与愤怒。

“贱人！”鸣人狠狠地打了他一巴掌，原本红润粉嫩的漂亮脸颊这下子突然变得透着血气的红，他甚至还在那张格外白皙的脸上留下了清晰的指印。

佐助被他打得偏过了头，一部分精液流了出来，落在干净的地板上，另一部分被他及时咽了下去。他的脸火辣辣的，很疼很疼，比之前打他屁股还要疼。佐助茫然地看向鸣人，他不知道发生了什么，不知道鸣人为什么要这样做，他出现了漫长的耳鸣，脑海里一阵空白。

难道他做得不好？鸣人在惩罚他？

不，是你做得太好了。鸣人读出了他的想法，却无法回应他。他能告诉佐助他是因为嫉妒吗？之前他就发现了，佐助很少自慰，很难通过前面获得快感。他很擅长为他自己扩张，后穴的反应一看就很熟练。还有那口交的技术，那娇媚的姿态，那讨好的态度……他太乖了。似乎对这一切习以为常，对性习以为常。甚至他说要做他的主人佐助也不是一点都不懂规则。

他不能责怪佐助，毕竟他也早就不是什么小处男了，他操过女人也操过男人。但他对佐助的占有欲与保护欲让他止不住地愤怒，还有深深地自责。

放在小时候，不要说对佐助动手，就算有人对佐助出言不逊他都要跟人拼命。他是那么地在意佐助，想保护好他，想占有他，想让他的世界里只有自己一个人。他怎么能对佐助亲自动手？他怎么能！

他不是个合格的Dom，他太糟糕了。

“游戏结束。你走吧。”鸣人闭上眼睛，将脑袋搁在椅背上，感受头顶倾泻下来的白光。佐助的肉体，佐助的表情，混合着小时候的佐助不断地交替着出现在他的脑海。

这么多年了，他们都变了。就连当初的那份友谊，也早就变质了。

佐助一句话也没说，他默默地看了眼鸣人，转身走出了房间。天色已晚，太阳落了下来。在这木叶，哪里还有他的容身之处呢？

TBC.


End file.
